darkknightpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Bruce Wayne
Bruce Wayne '''(known by the alias(es) '''Batman or The Dark Knight) is a billionaire who takes on as the vigilante protector of the crime-ridden Gotham City. Biography Batman Begins Early Life Bruce was born around the 1970s to his parents Thomas and Martha Wayne somewhere around Gotham City. The Traumatization Bruce Wayne as a child unintentionally fell into a cave underneath the ground, where it is swarmed with bats. This event led to him developing a fear of bats. He was later rescued by his father and is escorted back into the manor. In his bedroom, his father checks on him and gives him a pearl necklace, where he tells him to use his strength when in trouble of falling. Later, at a opera, Bruce's fear of bats develops as he sees a bat-like monster on-stage. He asks his parents that they can leave, which they initially do. As the family leaves the opera from an alleyway, mugger Joe Chill confronts them at gunpoint. Thomas calmly gives him his wallet and Chill goes on Martha to extract her necklace but Thomas steps in front of her, causing Chill to shoot him. Martha screams and Chill shoots her dead before fleeing. Thomas tells Bruce not to be afraid before dying from his wounds. At the police station, James Gordon encounters Wayne and comforts him. Commissioner Loeb arrives and comforts Bruce as well. Loeb reveals that Chill was arrested but Bruce blames himself for his parents' death. Alfred Pennyworth, the Waynes' butler, reassures that it is no one's fault. Years after the death of his parents, Bruce is intent to murder Chill in revenge. After attending an trial where Chill is involved with since his prison sentence was suspended as exchange to testify against a gangster name Carmine Falcone, Bruce awaits for Chill to exit. Chill comes out of the courtroom, Bruce pulls out his gun but before he can go further, a henchwoman of Falcone posing as a reporter shoots Chill in the chest, killing him and she is put down and handcuffed. The Dark Knight When a group of impersonators inspired by Batman thwarts a meeting between Batman's villain The Scarecrow and a bunch of mobsters, the Dark Knight arrives. He subdues the impersonators at first before going after the mobsters and The Scarecrow. He manages to capture The Scarecrow and leaves him among the mobsters and the impersonators. However, due to injuries and struggles to move stable motions, Bruce redesigns his Batsuit. The Dark Knight Rises Eight years after the death of Harvey Dent, Bruce has gone into hiding to make sure his reputation as Batman is permenantly dissolved. Personality Bruce is aspiring into protecting the city of Gotham from crime. His primary character traits can be summarized as "wealth; physical prowess; deductive abilities and obsession." He has a moral code into never killing his enemies, which is portrayed as one of his most important traits, which he instead captures them and thinks most criminals must deserve a trial. His traumatization and anger towards the criminals had begun when his parents, Thomas and Martha, were shot and killed when being mugged. He is selfless and caring towards innocence, as he vows to sacrifice himself for the sake of Gotham, even though he escape before the "sacrifice". He takes his occupation as a vigilante seriously, developing a strong hatred for criminals and putting his life on the line to protect the citizens of Gotham. He has some sense of humor around his butler Alfred Pennyworth and his love interest. To avoid suspicion of his alter-ego, in the public, Bruce is portrayed as irresponsible, dim, and fun-seeking playboy billionaire. He is facade of his dark-twisted personality threatens many aspects of the criminal elements and mainly goes against Gotham's most fearsome criminals - thus including The Joker, Bane, and The Scarecrow. Abilities Bruce Wayne is highly trained in hand-to-hand combat and martial arts. This is shown as he can subdue criminals with ease. He is capable for himself to single-handedly subdue who he is opposing during a fight with less of minimal injury, even before he is trained by Ra's al Ghul. Though he can be overpowered by Gotham's most feared criminals who are extremely capable in skilled martial-arts techniques. In his Batsuit, he has abilities to use "sonar-vision", which is activited from his mask, to see through to develop knowledge for criminal's whereabouts and the capable resistance to fight before his eyes. He is specialized with techniques from his suit with such as his utility belt (used to harness climbing), batarang (mixed between a bat and a boomerang), and his grappling gun. Bruce is highly intelligent for his vigilante personality. This is proved when he plans exactly well and to disappear as soon as possible during the middle of sentences and because of his intellect of intelligence, scientific technology, physical abilities and imitidation for the crime wars, he is greatly feared by Gotham's criminal underworld. Quotes Appearance Bruce is of average height (standing at 6'1, based on Christian Bale's height). He has brown hair and hazel eyes. He often wears classy suits during his billionaire ventures. As Batman, he wears a fully armored batsuit. Trivia *David Boreanaz was considered the role before Christian Bale was approached. Batsuit Gear The Batsuit is the costume Batman wears to conceal his identity and to frighten criminals. This particular incarnation of the Batsuit is given the most complete description ever seen in a Batman film and possibly the comic books. The suit is derived from Lucius Fox's Research and Development program, within Wayne Enterprises' Applied Sciences Division. It is described by Fox as a "Nomex survival suit" originally intended for advanced military use, but, with its $300,000 price tag, was considered to be too expensive for the United States Army and military in general. Based on an advanced infantry armor system constructed from Nomex, the first layer of protection is an undersuit with built-in temperature regulators designed to keep the wearer at a comfortable temperature in almost any condition. The second layer of protection consists of armor built over the chest, calves, thighs, arms, and back. This armor features a kevlar bi-weave that can stop slashing weapons and can also deflect any bullet short of a straight shot impact, and reinforced joints that allow maximum flexibility and mobility. The armor was then coated with a black latex material to dampen Bruce's heat signature, making him difficult to detect with night-vision equipment. Made of a graphite material, the cowl acts as a protective helmet. The cowl's Kevlar lining is supposed to be bulletproof. A manufacturing defect in the graphite used in the production of the first shipment of the cowl's components made its outer shell incapable of withstanding blunt trauma (a flaw Alfred demonstrates to Bruce Wayne using a baseball bat). Batman apparently takes on Falcone and his henchmen at the docks with the defective helmet. The second shipment was supposed to fix this problem. An advanced eavesdropping device is concealed within the cowl's right ear and enables Batman to listen in on conversations from a distance. The scarecrows van Batman was not able to turn his neck in his first batsuit, which was a hindrance to him. Batman's cape is made of "memory cloth," also developed by Lucius Fox. It is essentially flexible in its normal state, but becomes semi-rigid in a fixed form (Batman's wings in the movie) when an electric current is passed through it from the microcircuits in his right glove. Bruce also adds metal gauntlets with scallops on the forearms, an innovation derived from his experience as a pupil of Ra's al Ghul's organization, the League of Shadows. Mainly used to block against knives or other stabbing weapons, Bruce managed to surprise Ra's by breaking the blade of his ninjaken in multiple places with the gauntlets. The Batsuit is changed in the next film The Dark Knight. In this new design, the bodysuit is made of hardened kevlar plates on a titanium-dipped fiber and is broken into multiple pieces of armor over a more flexible bodysuit for greater mobility. As a trade-off, however, the flexible armor leaves Batman more vulnerable to injury from bullets or knifes in favor of increased flexibility and lighter weight. The cowl of the Batsuit, which in previous film incarnations has been attached to the shoulder and neck, is now a separate component inspired by the design of motorcycle helmets, allowing the wearer to freely swivel and move his neck without moving the rest of his upper torso as was characteristic in all the previous cinematic versions of the Batsuit. Also, a strong electric current runs through it that prevents anyone except Bruce Wayne from removing it, further protecting his identity. In this Batsuit, the iconic blades on the sides of Batman's gauntlets are now retractable and are capable of firing outwards as projectiles. The bat emblem is smaller than the one in Batman Begins and it is more similar to the Batman logo used in the posters. Furthermore, unlike the Batsuit in Batman Begins, this suit does not have an external 'memory cloth' cape, but, rather, a concealed cape in compartments behind the shoulder blades, which eject, connecting to the suits limbs to provide a hang-glider-like functionality with a bat-motif design. The Batsuit also has "sonar-vision", where signals emitted by mobile phones are converted into images in a similar way to sonar. In order to view the said images, white lenses fold down from Batman's cowl to cover his eyes. Aesthetically this gives Batman, for the first time in a live action film, the 'white eyed' appearance he is always depicted with in the comic-books and animated series. The Utility Belt is a specialized belt Batman wears to equip his crime-fighting gear. The utility belt is a modified climbing harness, with magnetized impact-resistant pouches and canisters attached to the belt at ergonomic points for ease of reach. It carries a magnetic gas-powered grapple gun, an encrypted cell phone, Batarangs, a medical kit, smoke bombs, mini explosives, periscope, remote control for the Batmobile (the Tumbler), mini-cam, money, and other unspecified equipment. Batman removed the belt's shoulder and chest straps because they constricted his movements. A Batarang is a roughly bat-shaped throwing weapon used by Batman. The name is a portmanteau of bat and boomerang. Although Batarangs are named after boomerangs, they are more similar to shurikens, fitting with Batman's training as a ninja. He used one to knock out a light in Batman Begins. In The Dark Knight Rises, Batman uses smaller and sharper Batarangs laced with sedative to pierce the necks of his opponents, and knock them out. The grappling gun is a special item Batman uses to scale up or rappel down tall buildings, or swing between Gotham City skyscrapers on successive lines. Similar to a grappling hook and speargun, the line gun uses a strong clamp attached to a high-tensil wire for scaling surfaces and/or traversing gaps. It can be recovered by releasing the clamp and rewinding the cable. It was based from one that is designed as compact climbing gear for commando units. It is propelled with compressed air works with a magnetic Enterhaken. The thin climbing cable was tested on a load-carrying capacity of 350 lbs. The special sonic device is an artifact Batman uses to summon bats. When it is not used, it is equipped in the left boot heel. When used at a lower frequency the sound can cause people to have incapacitating headaches. Film Appearances *Batman Begins *The Dark Knight *The Dark Knight Rises Category:Characters Category:Heroes